Outside Looking In
by Kawaii Thief Kitsune
Summary: Snape had always been on the outside looking in, observing from the painful cold. And that's how he prefered it. Until Sirius Black proved that it could be just as cold on the inside as on the out. SBSS Slash!
1. Cold

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any of their contents, if I did, my friends would have corrupted me into making it a slashy porno.

CH1-Cold

I walk in the shadows. Fear is never far from my heart. My enemies are many, the Gryffindors seem to particularly hate me. I think it's because they see me as weak. They are the brave and noble, and that type always seems drawn to hate weakness, which more often than not equates to evil in the end.

My own house, the Slytherin, seems no more fond of me, most likely also for my supposed weakness, or the fact that while I do fight the Gryffindors, I lose, embarrassing them. It doesn't matter though. I don't particularly care for anyone here, my plan is to survive, that's all that matters to me.

Still, sometimes, when I'm in the darkness, I grow jealous. I find myself admiring the contrasts of other darkness and even light. For instance, my 'loathed enemies' the marauders. Peter is particularly disgusting, the one person in Hogwarts more weak than myself, too dim to portray either light or dark. Remus…As much as the fact that he's a werewolf displeases me, his light is pleasant and he glows with it. James, well he has a light that changes with his mood, dimmest when he's angry, and brightest when the Evans girl is around. Sirius. Sirius scares me.

His light and dark are separated violently by his nature as a Black contrasting with his nature as a Gryffindor. The stark change is so violent that it's close to bipolarity. Like in his mind is a growing insanity of an animal waiting to be released on some poor victim.

Feral and possessive, a caress that leaves scars.

I never dreamed I would be such a willing victim.

XxXxX

The moment he'd called the Evans girl a mudblood he'd regretted it. He wasn't even prejudiced, it'd just slipped when he realized he was basically James' bouquet to Lily, more of a peace offering than an actual enemy. No respect, only amusement.

It had enraged him and he'd lashed out. That's why Snape had waited in the library in what he'd noted to be Lily's favorite spot. His own spot was further back in the books of the dark arts where other students were less likely to linger.

When Lily entered the area between the charms books her face darkened and she turned around to walk away. "Lily!"

Not Evans, not mudblood. Lily.

She stopped. "What is it Severus?"

He paused his mouth open and her face began to grow irritated. "I'm…I'm sorry for being a prat."

With that he disappeared leaving a confused Lily. She began looking about for whatever exit Severus had found. In the end she decided she shouldn't have bothered. She knew that Severus frequented the library whenever he was picked on. And that was all too often.

She sighed. "Severus, if only you'd let someone help you,"

XxXxX

Snape went through the labyrinth of constantly moving shelves that was the Hogwarts library. He however, knew it like the back of his hand, including all the escapes and hiding places. He never neglected to use them either. In fact, at times he stayed to sleep there rather than returning to his dorms where he had to take at least an hour setting up protection spells before he could sleep.

This of course made it difficult to get to the showers on time, thus inducing his "greasy" hair, and acne covered face. It wouldn't be that way if he could enter the dorms without worrying about someone using a crucio curse on him.

This however, was the cold reality of his life. He sat down at a table in the Dark arts section behind a stack of books planning to take a nap. Unfortunately, before he could drift off to a land of nightmares or cold dreamless sleep, he heard giggling.

Giggling of a loose female and the infamous Sirius Black.

Right in front of his escape. He gasped before retreating further towards the back of the Dark arts section hoping Black and his new paramour would come no closer. He'd never claimed to be a lucky boy.

XxXxX

Sirius Black had been described as lusty, amorous, passionate, even insatiable, but never loving. As he nibbled along the fifth years neck savoring her taste it never occurred to him that he could barely remember whether she was a fifth year or a sixth, or whether her last name was Bones or Binds.

He just continued kissing and caressing. Searching for something. Something he'd been searching for since he was barely a second year.

Though young, he'd stated his bisexuality a long time ago. No one had dared make a derogatory remark, it made sense considering his lust clearly couldn't be slaked by the female sex alone. It still amused him how he'd stated it as well. Once, when in a shouting match with his friend James, he'd pinned and kissed the other boy. James had been more pissed at being kissed without his consent than by the fact that his friend was bisexual.

Nothing had risen of it considering Sirius had done it knowing it would piss James off, not to mention James had a spark for the lovely Lily Evans, the one girl Sirius had a mental bind against touching. Though they fought often, it was only because James and Sirius were on the same level in strength and were indefinitely meant to come to blows at times, either way, James was Sirius' best friend.

That brought his thoughts back to the girl moaning under his expert touch. She was slight and pale with black hair and eyes. Beautiful, but not impressive really. Either way she was only a one night stand unless she performed well enough to merit more of his attention.

From the way she was already folding under his ministrations he guessed she was inexperienced and wouldn't warrant a second glance.

Suddenly there was a gasp and the sound of books hitting the floor. The girl jumped. "Oh no! We're going to be caught!" she said pushing Sirius back. Sirius rolled his eyes and continued.

"I've been caught before, it doesn't matter," he replied.

"But I have a boyfriend!" she protested stopping him again.

"He doesn't care, I had his consent for a lot of things in the back of the Hufflepuff common room."

"What?!" she snapped yanking back. "You cheated on me with my boyfriend?"

"If you want to be technical, you cheated on each other with me," corrected Sirius.

With that she let out an angry scream before shoving him away and storming out. "Hey! What's the matter? Your boyfriend didn't care!" he called.

Suddenly his keen animagi ears caught on to the sound of someone behind him. He let out a low feral growl more suitable to his dog form than his human form. Whoever had made him lose that night's entertainment was going to regret it.

XxXxX

Expelliarmus. One Expelliarmus spell and a mad dash and he might make it out unscathed. But that low feral growl had him pinned to the spot.

He could only see Black's back, but he could tell he was listening carefully.

In some sick and morbid fascination, he scrutinized Black's features. Black had always been handsome, his long black hair going in a straight cascade to mid back held back by a bit of crimson and gold threaded ribbon. His shoulders were broad and muscled from six years of quidditch practice. And his robes, as was to be expected, were a perfect jet black.

Snape's had dulled long ago.

Once he realized how ridiculous his train of thoughts were, he began to slowly raise his wand in hopes of disarming Sirius.

"Expelliarmus!"

Before Snape knew it he was running though he knew it was useless considering Sirius had disarmed him. But for a moment, as he neared one of the complex trails created by the library shelves, he had a slight spark of hope.

"Locomotor Mortis!"

There was a reason Snape had always been a cynic.

XxXxX

"Well well. Snivellus, what a displeasure." said Sirius as he took slow steps towards the prone form of the fear petrified boy. The spell had stopped his legs from moving, and without a wand, he was helpless, and they both knew it.

Severus forced himself not to whimper as a pair of very familiar black boots came to view before his nose. If he was lucky he'd come out of the library with curly pink hair. If he wasn't…Well, he wouldn't think about that.

"…Let me go Black. I need to get back to my common room." said Snape trying to sound as reasonably unafraid as possible without begging.

"Shut up Snivellus." said Sirius calmly. To Snape's surprise he did exactly that, all whilst crawling back away from Sirius freezing only when Sirius twirled his wand between elegant fingers while his blue gray eyes scrutinized Snape all too closely. "You know you've caused me a great deal of trouble tonight Severus." said Sirius leaning down to the smaller boy's level.

The moment his real name had passed Sirius' lips, Snape had paled, the blood rushing away from his face and hands. He wouldn't get out of this with pink hair tonight. "I didn't do anything." he said softly, half to himself, mainly because he knew the infuriated Black wouldn't hear anything he said no matter how sensible.

"Shut up." said Sirius grasping Snape's chin. Snape bit his lip until blood ran down. Mingling with his tears. He knew the tears had been his worst mistake.

He lowered his eyes expecting to be hexed into the next semester when Sirius scoffed. "Disgusting."

Inexplicable pain shot through the young Snape. But he grew admittedly more frightened when Sirius pulled away. What was he going to do.

"Disgusting, greasy little bastard." said Sirius harshly.

Something snapped.

The voice didn't sound like his own to him, but in his terror he realized it had to be.

"You must feel really brave insulting an unarmed half paralyzed wizard who's smaller than you."

Big mistake.

Before his muddled brain could force him to utter yet another remark that would be detrimental to his health, Severus found himself hauled up by the lapels of his robes and slammed into the bookshelf behind him causing the back of his head to hit painfully. After a second Sirius grabbed his arms tightly causing pain to shoot through them like hot white lead as he touched on what had been nearly healed bruises.

He looked up into Sirius eyes gritting his teeth at the pain as tears rolled freely down his face of their own accord.

Where Sirius was around six three, Snape was around five six and at least eighty pounds less. Between that and the fact that his legs still refused to move, he foresaw his nose becoming even more broken than it already was.

It was a few tense moments before Sirius spoke, his voice like ice running through Severus' veins. "You know why you're so disgusting Snape? It's not just because you're greasy and soiled, it's also because of some intangible in your weak nature, to be quite honest it turns my stomach." hissed Sirius pulling Snape up to near his level.

Suddenly, Snape's mouth moved of it's own accord. It came out in a low mumble however, causing Sirius to lift him higher and slam him against the shelf again.

"What was that Snivellus?" demanded Sirius sharply.

"I asked!" said Snape, fear finally turning to fury, "If you know why you're so disgusting Black!"

Sirius' face turned to a dark amusement as Snape's fury dulled to terror once again. "Oh? Why don't you enlighten me Snivellus?" the prolonged silence caused Sirius to tighten his hold on Snape until he let out a yelp of pain. "Well!"

Finally Snape knew it was now or never, either way he was most likely going to receive the most brutal beating of his life. "Fine! I'll tell you!" he spat. "You're far more disgusting than me Black! I never claimed to be anything! But you! You and your Marauder friends claim to be noble Gryffindors, brave, honest, true. Bullshit. Everyone's afraid of pissing off the big bad Marauders, and that's because in the end, everyone from each house is the same. But you, you're worse, because you and your bastard friends are nothing but common bullies!"

Pain shot down Snape's jaw as he crumbled to the ground, Sirius stood above him fist clenched white knuckles. "Shut. Up." hissed Sirius.

Snape closed his eyes expecting to be cursed. But when he opened them, Sirius was gone.

It took him around half an hour to crawl around the dark library looking for his discarded want with a headache and paralyzed legs. Even when he did he was afraid to venture out so he fell asleep curled up in the corner of the Charms section.

XxXxX


	2. Nausea

Hipa- Thanks! You're my only reviewer you know, this section doesn't get much reading. N E ways, this chapter is for you.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, if I did then Peter Pettigrew would be Sirius road kill pun intended, insert motorcycle engine rev here

CH2- Nausea

Sirius Black had never been more pissed off. When he'd stormed out of the library he convinced himself it was because had he stayed any longer he would have wrapped his hands around the pale slender throat of the Slytherin.

But something in the back of his mind let out an insulting whisper. "You're afraid of what other painful truths he might have to say. Perhaps Snivellus is more intelligent than you gave him credit for."

He growled causing Remus to look up at him with a quirked brow. Remus had always taken a back seat in their prank playing making quiet sighs when they went too far and giving lectures when they needed a definite rein in. And Remus knew all the signs that either James or Sirius had to be soothed unless he wanted them in detention for the next month.

Sirius, unlike James, hated being soothed. It made him realize how easily he could be controlled and manipulated by his emotions. That's why when Remus moved across the room with a smoothness only comparable to the gait of a wolf, Sirius glared at him. "Sod off Remus, I don't need a bloody hug."

Remus smiled calmly. "Sirius, I'd no sooner hug you in this mood than I would hug a rabid Hippogriff. I value my life, and my arms." he said smoothly.

Sirius looked at him warily, Remus wouldn't really have hugged him but the calmness presented by the lycanthrope mean he planned to nullify the situation. "I don't want a bloody lecture."

"I wouldn't dream of it." said Remus tranquilly.

Remus sat next to him even as he received a glare that could sent a blind flobberworm running for the hills despite their obvious lack of legs. It took three seconds. "He makes me mad! How dare he say that? I should have bashed his face in! Remus are you listening?"

"Of course Sirius. And if you'd calm down, I could understand what in Merlin you were talking about."

Sirius took a deep breath, allowing his head to clear despite his stubborn will to remain angry. "Snivellus."

Remus simply raised a brow and finally managed to get Sirius to tell the whole story. By the time he was done Remus was still nodding thoughtfully.

"It seems to me Sirius, that this was all your fault." said Remus finally.

Sirius opened his mouth to agree until his mind processed what Remus had said. "What?" roared Sirius furiously.

Now, if there were only two people that wouldn't cringe at such a roar, Remus was indefinitely one of them. And he proved this on more than one occasion. Remus remained entirely calm as his friend ranted furiously about how the slight wizard had started it and Remus rolled his eyes further infuriating his friend. Finally he held up his hand.

"Sirius. Stop. From your story, it sounds like Severus was simply unlucky enough to walk in on you and one of your trollops. When you insulted her, she left, and you took it out on him. It's natural that he should retaliate, though it sounds as if you scared him pretty badly."

Sirius fumed. Remus was intelligent. Very intelligent, and it wasn't often that one would find a flaw in any of his arguments. This wasn't one of those times. He glared out the window but he was as close to calm as he was going to get even if that meant he was sullen.

One image ran through his mind. Terrified black eyes sparking to life and bearing a fire that almost frightened him. He hated being afraid.

XxXxX

Severus walked into potions more quietly than usual that day sitting in the back. Though it was his favorite class, sitting in the front to listen to the teacher better would end badly. He peered about the room to see if the Marauders were there yet but they were not. As the minutes ticked by and his enemies didn't show up he sighed in relief. It appeared they had ditched.

"Why so reassured Snivellus?" whispered a voice right behind his ear.

He spun around so fast he nearly knocked over his cauldron. Behind him stood James and Sirius smirking while Remus looked off in disinterest while Peter grinned bearing overly large teeth and chilling maliciousness.

Severus was prepared to sputter an answer when the potion master glared in their direction. "Boys! Didn't I tell you to pair up? Never mind I'll do it for you! Pettigrew Lupin, Potter Evans, Black and Snape."

Snape froze. It was cliché. There was no other word for it. When it rained it poured. He shouldn't have put all his eggs in one basket, etc.

Black had an unreadable expression on his handsome face but it couldn't mean anything good.

XxXxX

"…Look…Black…We both know I'm an ace in potions, so just let me finish the potions without a hitch, we both get a good grade," said Snape as evenly as he could. It didn't help that Sirius' eyes were focused coolly on him.

"Fine."

Severus barely managed to bite back a relieved sigh as he began walking off towards the shelves of ingredients- right before his wrist was grasped painfully in a strong hold. "Don't think you're getting off so easily Snape. Meet me in the library during lunch."

Chills and nausea.

Nothing good could come of this.

XxXxX

Though Black had casually leaned forward to talk to James and Lily leaving Severus alone for the most part, he'd still been nervous. Black's warning lingered in his mind causing his stomach to turn flip-flops. Had it been before their encounter in the library he might have scoffed and even thrown a hex. But now he had the chilling suspicion that Black knew he slept in the library.

It was ridiculous. Anyone who saw their normal social interactions would see Snape as the threatening bad guy, not Black who would only be seen as a mischievous jokester by any but the closest onlookers. It was enough to have Snape adding a little too much firefly wing to the potion, he added some Bristle boar hair to nullify the effect but his hands were still shaky.

Eventually he finished his potion early and the teacher noticed what he thought was nausea in the potentially budding young student and sent him to the nurse. But not before Black could send him a casual but meaningful glance.

XxXxX

Snape had no want or need to be bothered by Madam Pomfrey despite the fact that the twenty year old nurse was quite beautiful she was far too fussy and observing for his tastes. So he did the next best thing.

He could have moaned as the hot water poured down his back and the lather from the shampoo washed out all the grime.

The dirt came off his body leaving him scented pleasantly of soap, his acne wasn't happening as much as usual because he'd gotten a good potion in class to prevent such a thing, and it felt marvelous to be clean again.

It felt so good that it almost didn't matter that Sirius intended to drag him behind a shelf and re-break his nose. Okay, so his rapture didn't dull the eminent fear. But there had to be some truth to the stereotypes surrounding the houses…Right? Sirius wouldn't really beat him senseless…or so he hoped.

In the end he reluctantly got out, dried himself, and garbed himself in fresh robes. "Impervious!" he said drying his hair. When he'd done so he was left with a shoulder length cascade of silk.

He pulled out a comb and brushed it out before tying it back with a bit of green ribbon. Luckily for him this had become a trend when Sirius had started doing it. He simply couldn't abide putting rubber bands in his hair and the girls scrunches didn't appeal to him either. In the end he had to say he looked better groomed than he had in months.

He intended fully to walk into the library with a snide look plastered to his face and have a verbal spar with Black until he either got the shit beaten out of him or goaded the Gryffindor into storming off again, as unlikely as that was.

Either way, he had more pride than people gave him credit for with his normally disheveled appearance and he had no intention of cowering as Black clearly expected. He sighed. Heaven help him he was about to have the crap beaten out of him.

XxXxX

It wasn't his style. It really wasn't. If Sirius Black intended to beat the crap out of someone he did it. No 'meet me by the flagpole' crap for him. But he'd done it and how he was waiting for Severus Snape to appear in the library, and he knew he would.

Even if he was a greasy little prat, he was a dignified greasy little prat.

Why on earth he'd gotten the sudden urge to speak to said dignified greasy little prat in private was a mystery to him. But then, he'd never been one to deny himself what he wanted. So he sat down in the alcove where Snape apparently frequented quite often, a section on Defense of the Dark arts. How suitable. It appeared more frequented than anyone might have guessed.

Hidden about were articles required for occupation. In other words, Sirius had a strong suspicion that more often than not Snape slept there to avoid his cruel housemates. And why not? The Slytherin weren't any kinder to each other than to anyone else, unless you were their leader, like Lucius Malfoy. Luckily for Snape, Lucius was a year ahead and didn't even seem to have noticed he existed.

Not that Sirius cared, it was just a thought.

It was when he heard footsteps that he was taken from his reverie and tossed into shock. Before him stood the slender form of Snape, but not as he'd ever seen it before.

XxXxX

When that slate gaze focused on him Snape's mouth went dry and only two thoughts ran through his mind. One was on a muggle documentary he'd seen in muggle studies on what to do when met with a wild dog. The other was a spell that could turn the floor beneath him into quicksand- if he could get his wand without being hexed.

Either way, when Sirius began walking towards him the sneer left his face and his limbs became completely immobilized. Sirius looked him up and down before circling him. That's when some semblance of Slytherin pride snapped back to him. "What's the matter with you? If it's at all possible you look even stupider than usual!" said Snape allowing his wand to slip from his sleeve down into his slender hand.

'BAM!'

It didn't matter. His hands- along with his wand- were pinned above his head against a bookshelf and with a quick jerk his wand had clattered to the floor as Sirius continued his scrutiny. Something in that scrutiny caused all of Snape's former bravado to drip off him and into the floorboards.

He shrunk in on himself wanting to reveal as little as possible to Sirius whose eyes felt to be raking his soul. Sirius shook him a bit. "Stop that." he commanded calmly.

That just called it. Snape began struggling, using all his strength against the larger boy. But between missing breakfast and lunch and the fact that Sirius was far stronger and more athletic than him it didn't do any good. "Let me go damn it!" snapped Snape.

Snape was silenced but not by any spell or charm. No, Sirius had pressed his lips roughly against his own and began plundering his mouth. At first Severus was shocked. And who wouldn't be? His worst enemy had just pinned him to a wall, most likely to bash his head into it, and had instead apparently decided to snog him senseless.

When the full of the situation occurred to him he began to struggle like mad once again, clawing at Sirius' wrists and trying to turn his head, either way the other boy didn't seem to notice. Suddenly, Sirius just dropped him on the floor leaving him to glare up panting.

He was, needless to say, more than a tad perturbed and even more disturbed at the thoughtful look on Sirius' face. "Well well Snivellus, What have you been hiding from the world eh?"

With that Sirius Black turned his back on Severus Snape leaving himself completely open as he made his grand and calm exit. But it didn't matter. The wand may have been at the tip of Snape's fingers but nothing could have been further from his mind.

His fingers traveled to his bruised lips even as the bruises on his upper arms and wrists continued to throb. One thought ran through his head repeatedly. "But…Aren't I repulsive?"

XxXxX

Needless to say, when Sirius returned looking like the cat that nabbed the canary, Remus was more than a little worried. "Sirius…Where's Snivellus?"

Smirk.

"Probably still in the library."

That couldn't be good.

"Sirius! How could you!" admonished Remus. "I really don't think he did anything this time!"

Sirius simply ignored him and continued up to the dorms with a dazed look on his face. Little did Remus know, it wasn't a smile that denoted that his violence had been sated, but a smile that meant he knew a secret, and he intended to keep it. And that secret was Severus Snape.


	3. Flush

Amandinka-Thank you! I'm very flattered that you added me to your favs! .

Dead with a pulse- Believe me, on that last statement I aim to please! .-

Moriann- Don't worry, I've written ahead and the reviews are a great incentive!

Adi- is reading- GASP! A reader said please! rushes off to write more! .

Babytraci- o.O LOL! I'll write that coupling next! Though, it will be hard for me, because I'm also writing a Siri/Remus right now,

Tall oaks- Thank you! I'm very flattered! .

Kage miko- Don't worry! There's still quite a bit more of this story!

HPslashfan4evr- I know! That was my reason for writing one

Disclaimer- If I owned Harry Potter then you would all bow before me! Muahahahaha!

CH3- Paranoia

How anyone could look so freshly fucked and naïve after a simple snog was beyond Sirius. But it was new and he liked it. When he'd first seen Snape walk in the library he'd been shocked. This couldn't be the same trembling boy that he'd scared into tears only one night ago.

This was a new boy, a boy with perfectly straight black hair, an alluring angled face, with depthless black eyes and a determined look to him. No this couldn't be Snivellus. And it wasn't. This was Severus Snape. True, he scared Severus nearly as much as he scared Snivellus, but Severus wasn't near as repulsive. First off, Severus looked to take care of himself where Snivellus didn't. The small physical and attitude change was beyond alluring to the young Black.

True, if he wanted his family to continue being pleased with him, he should continue cruelly picking on Snivellus and going through his harem of boys and girls like a deck of cards if only to prove his general…Blackness. They were all thoroughly shocked and confused when he was sorted into Gryffindor, but the fact that he still bullied people kept them pleased for the most part so they could ignore the fact that he'd been sent to Gryffindor- a fact that had confused himself at first as well.

But when he'd met Potter and Lupin he'd been comforted, for clearly where such comrades could reside there must be something more. So he continued on. When his family received owls saying he'd been picking on Snape they were pleased, mainly because the Snape family had openly denounced the dark lord and their son had been assumed to do the same.

Sirius didn't care either way.

When they'd found out he was bisexual they were furious, but the fact that he still continued to bed women kept them on the fence about that subject. For the most part however, he wasn't considered a complete disgrace yet though he was getting there.

That's most likely why Snape fascinated him so. He'd always thought the boy weak for walking in the shadows where no one could hurt him. He never considered that he'd never dared step out of the bounds his family had set for him where Snape's family had stepped out of the bounds the Dark Lord himself had set. And when a Black was fascinated, his fascination remained until it was quelled.

XxXxX

If he ever got the chance, he'd turn that damned hat inside out. Or maybe slowly roast it over an open flame. That hat was by far the worst judge of character that Severus had ever had the misfortune of listening to.

He was still in shock naturally. That particular snogging still had him weak in the knees, and he was walking around as if in a daze. He still couldn't decide whether it was better or worse than Black beating the living magic out of him, but in the end he decided it was worse. Clearly Black was planning something. Something humiliating.

He would most likely spread it about the entire campus that disgusting Snivellus had forced a kiss on him or something to that effect. Truth be known, Severus had never really even thought about his sexuality. He didn't know whether he was straight, gay, or bi. No one had caught his interest. He know precisely what relationships led to. Screaming, threats, pain. His broken family was enough, he didn't need to imitate the process. In the end he made his decision.

He was going to avoid Sirius Black at all costs, ignoring any pranks or rumors he might start.

XxXxX

Sirius Black had three cousins in Hogwarts. One was Bellatrix. She wasn't one to ask for favors because she'd immediately set about using your request against you if your request didn't serve to her advantage. The second was her sister Narcissa, who wouldn't get her hands dirty for anything. The third was Erradane Black. And not much was known of her.

She wasn't outstandingly evil so far as Blacks go, nor was she a sweetheart. She just seemed to drift along being cruel and indifferent to her heart's content. But at least if you asked her a favor she was likely to grant it, though you would owe her one. Anything to survive. But Sirius suspected that was because she was half-Mexican, thus immediately earning the scrutiny of the family at birth. She couldn't afford to waste energy on giving a damn. She was his favorite cousin, and in a way, he was fairly certain he was hers.

That's why when he accosted her outside the Slytherin common room she didn't make a second glance at the whispering Slytherins who were glaring at the Gryffindor who was too close to their common room for their tastes.

"What is it Siri-chan?"

He almost winced, there was the pay back. Where she got the chan he'd never fathom considering she was half Mexican, half English. "Erradane, I need to ask you a favor,"

"Oh?" asked Erradane raising a brow. Sirius' requests were usually interesting and involving the procuring of illegal substances. "And what makes you think that I can help you Siri-chan?"

"Well, he is in your house." mused Sirius.

Erradane froze and turned back to Sirius with the first expression he'd ever seen her wear. Surprise. "What Sirius, are you…Asking for help in a relationship?"

"So what if I am?" challenged Sirius.

"It's just strange," said Erradane, her face calming. "I mean, you aren't going to find any difficult virgins in Slytherin, unless he's straight, in which case I can't do much for you." she said walking on. He trotted after her wondering how someone with such short legs could walk so fast without trying.

"It's Snape. Severus Snape."

She paused again. "Come now cousin, the boy already has to worry about the Slytherins while he sleeps, it's pointless to do much more." she said looking at him with an unreadable expression.

"That's not it. It's the opposite in fact. Is there any way you can get the Slytherin to stop picking on him?"

She turned to him, for once in her life looking interested. "Cousin dearest, I'm a Black, I can do anything."

He knew there was a reason he liked Erradane.

XxXxX

Snape sat in the far corner of the cold Slytherin common room. It seemed he might make it through the evening without confrontation. Until Lucius Malfoy and crew made it's approach. He stiffened. This couldn't be good. Standing at Lucius' right hand was Erradane. Erradane Black.

But to his surprise Lucius didn't look like he was about to give a beat down, in fact he looked a little apprehensive. "Hey, Snape isn't it?" asked Lucius.

"Yes," said Snape raising a brow. He might be able to make it past the thin part of the group to the left…

"Look, I'm having trouble in potions and I hear you're two years advanced. I was wondering if you could tutor me…"

"Me too," said Erradane.

It hadn't been that suspicious until that moment. Lucius may have been failing potions, but Erradane was an honors student. But one didn't deny people like this, whatever was going on he had a feeling Erradane was the only one in on it- for now. "Fine," said Severus. He would just have to keep an eye on the Blacks for a while.

XxXxX

By the time he'd explained a proper preparation of a pep-up potion to the group of Slytherins they were looking at him in what could only be interpreted as admiration that one of their own wasn't a stupid prat. "So let it simmer first…Why didn't I think of that?" murmured Lucius. "Why haven't I ever heard of you before? You're bloody brilliant!"

"You probably have," muttered Snape dryly. "I'm the one they call Snivellus."

The moment the look of recognition entered Lucius' eyes and Bellatrix eyes brightened at the thought of prey, Erradane leaned forward and whispered in Lucius' ear. Whatever she was saying it made Snape's stomach twist in nervous knots. Here was most likely where the joke came in. When Lucius' face darkened Snape knew he was done for.

"Well that'll have to bloody stop. It's those underclassmen prats eh? We'll see about that!" said Lucius. Bellatrix's face fell right before she glared at her cousin. Something was amiss and she was just as curious as Snape was.

XxXxX

"Black!" hissed Snape. "I need to talk to you!"

True, confronting Sirius was no where near the smartest thing he'd ever done, but the paranoia was driving him mad. When Sirius came up to him looking rather congenial the paranoia increased ten-fold. "What is it Severus?" make that twenty-fold.

It was then that he realized they were alone in the hall. Thirty-fold. "What are you pulling Black?" hissed Snape. "If this is one of your elaborate pranks, just tell me now. It's obvious you're behind it! Why else would Erradane be in on it?"

Once again Snape found himself in an all too familiar position pinned against the wall by Sirius Black. "Maybe it is an elaborate prank Snape." he said, his lips brushing against those of the smaller boy with every word. "But either way, I'd recommend using the temporary advantage to get more shower time and keep yourself looking presentable, and maybe it'll last longer."

With that Sirius Black left Snape gaping at his retreating back and wondering when Sirius had gotten together with Lucius to get robe billowing lessons.

XxXxX

Severus wasn't very experienced in this particular area of studies, but he was fairly certain he was being propositioned. But that was impossible- wasn't it?

He sat in the charms section attempting to read his Charms book, but every five minutes it would come to his mind and he would groan. Finally Lily Evans shot up from the other side of the table. "Damn it Severus! What is it? I can't concentrate with your groaning!"

They stared at each other for a second before Snape finally vented the events of the past two days. When he was finally done Lily sat before him with her mouth agape. Then a broad grin came across her face. "Really? That's bloody awesome!"

"Awesome? How can you say this is awesome? Black is obviously planning something evil!" protested Snape.

"Maybe," said Lily. "But it's more likely he's propositioning you! I mean think about it! He's probably never met a challenge!"

"Goody, I'm a bloody muggle Rubrix cube." said Snape dryly. "So what do I do?"

Lily grinned. "He's caused you enough trouble, so cause him trouble!"

"…You're stark raving mad."

"No! You obviously have some hold if he'd actually ask one of his cousins to pull for you!" said Lily grinning.

"Lily. He's propositioning me. That can mean nothing good. Firstly, he's my worst enemy. Secondly, he's a he, and I'm not even positive I'm into that. Third, he's Sirius-fucking-Black!"

"Oh fine!" sighed Lily. "But you must admit the extra shower time has to sound good! I mean, you look the best I've seen you in months!"

"I need your help Lily. Somehow, I need you to find out what Sirius is up to!" pleaded Snape.

"And how do you propose I do that?" she asked.

"Well, You're a girl! And you're a Gryffindor!" he said, more than mildly flustered. "The Marauders like girls!"

Lily looked horrified. "Are you kidding? I'm no Trollop! Other than Remus that's the only kind of girl the Marauders like!"

"Come on Lily!" he wheedled. "You only have to flirt until you get one of them to tell you what's going on! Then you can just leave!"

She glared, "Oh fine! But you have to remain well groomed until I get it! None of this 'I'm an escaped rehab patient' look!"

"Fine!" said Snape. "We have a deal!"

XxXxX

It wasn't long before Snape regretted this. Between his newly groomed façade and the support of Lucius Malfoy people had a new view on him- and they made this apparent through their stares. He tried to remain in the shadows and quiet but it was hard when every five minutes he'd hear the giggle of a group of females observing him. Apparently under his layer of usual fear induced grime he was considered a bit of a handsome git despite his broken hooked nose.

In fact, Lily said his nose helped things since apparently Erradane said he'd gained it in a street fight. Apparently Erradane had been spreading several such rumors in that quiet voice of hers, all in his favor too. Though Lily saw this as a good thing Severus had learned long ago that the hand that fed could also slap.

Lily was still trying to approach the Marauders- well, all save James who was a notorious virgin chaser and had been after her earlier in the year, even Severus didn't expect her to go that far. No, Remus or Peter were the best bet, though Peter was disgusting and Remus was hard to crack.

Though, by some turn of luck Severus had managed to avoid Black for the past three days. Luck never held up for Severus Snape though, or so he'd find out in the potions section of the library.


	4. Bent

Suzanne- bows Why thank you,

Amandinka- I'll try, define soon! --;

Adi- Thanks! I was wondering much the same thing when I wrote him like that, I hope you enjoy the new chappy!

Amandamarsters- Thanks! It gets worse- Or better depending on how you think of it! XD

Kage Miko- Yes! grins

Caster- looks incredibly flattered at review

Kio- Thanks! Mew, I'll continue soon!

Ginny- blushes more at flattery

Jessie- Thankies! runs off to update

ChibiAngel16- Thank you! I admit though, I'm going to update slower now that school's started.

Crimson Symphony- Thank you! I'm glad you likey, your review encouraged me to update.

HPSlashFan4Evr-WOOT! runs off to update

Restless Mage- Okie Dokie!

mrs jdhappiness- smiles Thank you! Yes, Sirius is one of those characters where you hate to see him go, but you love to watch him walk away. - As for Erradane, thanks!

Cookie4monster24- 3! I love it when people I've reviewed review my stories! I'm glad to see you liked it and hopefully you'll come back for more!

Bluebird161221- Funny…I've never had to worry about my work being "Worse" or not the "worst"… I'm not sure whether to take this as a flame or not.

Dasai-Konomi- bows I hope you like this chapter just as well. I got supreme writers block on it.

Ch4- Bent

Sirius had never been a very patient boy. It was not enough for him to hear of Snape's transformation, he wanted to see it- again. It didn't help however, that the boy was avoiding him like the plague. "Erradane I want to talk to him!" he said with a pout.

Erradane, who had also inherited the Blacks' good looks, was unaffected and continued filing her nails. "You told me to make them stop picking on him, so I did. You never said you wanted to see him afterwards. Didn't you consider that without fear of being beaten up the boy would be in the dorms more often?"

"Damn it! I really didn't anticipate this!" growled Sirius.

Erradane looked up with those near blank eyes. "He still hides from the girls though. Smart one that is, girls are only trouble,"

Sirius looked up. "You know where he's hiding."

"I might." she said as she began to file the nails on the other hand.

"Tell me."

Erradane looked up and upon seeing the determination in her cousin's eyes wondered if she were truly being kind or cruel to the other boy.

XxXxX

Lily frowned as she looked at the three Marauders, absent of course was Sirius who was most likely looking for Severus, but that was too be expected. She had three choices for information.

James, who though handsome was a tad to amorous for her taste and enjoyed his virgins as much as Filch liked catching students and hanging them up by their feet. Not her first choice at all. She was, despite her flirtatiousness, a virgin and proud of it. James wasn't someone she wanted to deal with over all.

Peter, who though being most likely the easiest source of information she didn't envy the girls whose names mixed with his. It wasn't that he was extraordinarily unhandsome- though he couldn't compare to the other Marauders- it was that there was something chillingly fake and plastic about him. She didn't want to talk to him in general.

Remus… Remus was difficult, he'd know that she was delving for information. Though he'd be a total gentleman he would be the most difficult to procure information from. But that was her goal. She'd put on a modest amount of makeup and flattering but hardly scant robes. In her arms she held a Herbology book. When she sat down next to Remus he looked up with surprised golden eyes. It took him a second to brush his tawny hair out of his face before his mouth opened slightly questioning.

"Um…Remus, I don't mean to be rude, but I was curious if I could ask you a question on Herbology?" asked Lily politely.

A mild flush came to Remus' cheeks. It seemed she'd pegged his type of girl completely, though she had a strong suspicion that, like Sirius, Remus was more fond of boys. Either way it was working and soon enough she'd led him to a secluded corner of the common room- not noting that an infuriated Marauder's eyes were following them.

XxXxX

Blacks didn't wear comfortable clothes. True, Bellatrix and Sirius might have looked comfortable in their tight fitting but flattering robes, but they were made to be flattering. It was perhaps a reminder that in the Black family everyone was more comfortable without clothes doing decadent things behind closed doors with secret paramours.

Severus was once more reminded when he heard some girls chattering in the hall.

"Yeah! Black has a new target!" said the tallest one.

"How can you tell?"

"Because! He ignored my advances! He only focuses on one paramour at a time, so I know he has a new one!" she said.

Snape's heart jumped into his throat and he tried to concentrate on studying his brand new advanced potions book, but he couldn't focus. Not with those twits…twittering!

"Yeah! But who could it be that they lasted this long?"

"I dunno, I'd sure as hell like to know though! I'd rip out the bitch's hair!"

Snape fingered his hair nervously. "Boomslang." he murmured. "Two cups powdered Boomslang and-"

"Have you seen Severus Snape lately?"

"Yeah! I didn't know he had a face behind all that greasy hair! Much less such a good looking one!"

He flushed. Though twits, they weren't unattractive twits. "One ounce minced flobberworm," he said willing the blood to leave his face.

"…Supposing he's the one Sirius is out to shag?"

Severus' hand twitched severely causing his book to fall off the table as he paled. The girls grew silent for but a moment, but it seemed like eternity.

"No!" scoffed a female voice loudly. "It can't be!"

With that he released a slow breath as the chattering voices grew farther and farther away. He let out a sigh and went to pick up his book, only to be met with a resounding bang as he was shoved forward against the table. His wrists were restrained in front of him and a hard athletic body pressed against his back.

He knew immediately who it was. "Get off me!" he snapped trying to free himself from Sirius' hold.

XxXxX

It did occur to Sirius that he wasn't sure how to feel about being fought against. In truth it had never happened- all save with James, and that was because James was fixated on Lily- and afraid that Sirius would try to fulfill some of his rather painful suggestions.

"Get! Off! Me!" snapped Severus again.

"I suggest you stop rubbing against me Severus, somebody might get the wrong idea," growled Sirius. His robes were uncomfortably tight around the hips…

Snape froze completely still. His breath came out unevenly. Sirius was fine, mostly because it took little to no effort to pin the smaller boy. When he decided that Severus was calm enough he spun him around and pinned him to the bookshelf.

"So it's true," murmured Sirius, running his hand through Severus' hair. "Well well, who would have thought you could hide this from us for so long."

"I wasn't hiding anything!" spat Snape. "I just want to be left alone!"

"Hmmm," said Sirius lowering his face to the juncture between Snape's neck and shoulder sniffing at the sweet scent of the boy's freshly cleaned skin.

Snape couldn't help it, he leaned his head back whimpering, his sensitive skin was easily effected and Sirius clearly knew what he was doing as he nibbled along the side of Snape's neck. "Do you?" he purred. "What's the matter Snape? You've stopped struggling,"

Snape's dark eyes widened as he jerked back, slamming against the bookshelf. He lashed out.

Within seconds Sirius' eyes had widened as he put his hand to his cheek where Snape had slapped him. Realizing his serious error Snape took off in a panicked run, leaving his things behind as his face flushed violently.

He began to wonder when his life became a game for the beautiful to play.

XxXxX

Erradane saw the boy run off, panicked, furious, frightened. She once again had to wonder if she was doing him a favor. She knew love was not always gentle. Love was not always that of the traditional romance novels.

She placed a tentative had against the doorframe she was watching from. "I hope he's alright," she murmured emotionlessly.

It was then that she found herself shoved back in the room by her impatient blonde lover. "I think you have other things to be worried about lover,"

Erradane didn't make a sound as she was pressed against the wall roughly and hands explored her small figure without a whit of delicacy. She only let her eyes water a little as teeth sank into her shoulder seeking response.

Sometimes love was a dark place.

XxXxX

"Um…Lily, I wasn't aware you were having difficulties in herbology," said Remus. In fact, he knew she wasn't. Lily was a smart girl, and the only reason he'd accepted to tutor her is because he was curious. What could this girl want.

Lily sighed. "I believe you're on to my game Remus. You must know then, I came here to ask you something different,"

XxXxX

James left the library. Infuriated. True. Remus couldn't help who liked him. But that was no excuse for accepting to tutor Lily. Where James chased virgins regularly, and failed at times, Lily was different. Lily didn't refuse him her body out of some fear of pregnancy, a bad reputation, or anything of the like. She simply refused him. Not just bodily either.

Thus his fixation on her remained even as he continued chasing other girls to satiate his carnal needs. He still longed to have her though. He wanted her pale virgin body under his, he wanted her broken breaths as she squirmed uncomfortably brushing against the edge of pleasure. He wanted to make her experience the advantages of the flesh as she never had and never would again.

But she remained out of his reach, fiery hair and sparkling eyes assuring him that beyond her quiet dignity he could never ignore her.

As much as Remus was one of his best mates, the thought of Lily with him was so right, but so infuriating. Remus would be taken in by her shy beauty. She would blush gently and lean over slowly to initiate a clumsy kiss tinged with inexperience and a spark of passion. Remus would only touch her gently and her hands would be slow to explore, because Remus had to realize how precious she was, and she would explore knowing she was safe with him.

Any relationship initiated between the two would be beautiful and right. And it would destroy James from the inside out.

He slammed his fist into the wall violently, not noticing when the paintings slowly vacated their frames murmuring in fright at the strong athletic boy who had suddenly gotten violent against their wall. James wanted to stay angry.

It would make it easier to ignore the sheen of tears in his eyes.

XxXxX

Erradane knew her cousin would be waiting near the entrance to the common room to speak to her when she got back. So before entering the hall she took a moment to fix her hair and adjust her robes to conceal her bruises.

When she turned about the corner he almost plowed her over, but he caught her wrist and pulled her up, saving her dignity as he unwittingly pressed against one of her bruises, making her have an intake of breath that she was almost positive her cousin would notice.

But when she opened her eyes, it wasn't her cousin's face that greeted her. It was instead his friend Potter, James Potter. "Erradane," he said uncertainly.

"…Potter," she replied looking at him curiously. It was clear the boy was nervous and ruffled, that fascinated her.

"Black," he said, he didn't feel right calling this creature by her real name. But calling her Black was awkward as well. Either way he had to stand to his full height so he wouldn't feel she was looking down on him in the way the Black family tended to do. "I need a favor of you,"

She smiled. This couldn't be anything but interesting.

XxXxX

Remus listened to Lily carefully nodding each time. The girl was very insightful and was clearly a good friend and ally to Sirius. She was putting herself out on a limb by even talking to him and she was doing her best to cover Severus' back while she did so.

In the end he held up his hand to cut her off. "I see. I can see where Sirius' sudden behavioral change would worry Severus, but I'm afraid there's nothing I can do for you right now. I don't fully understand what Sirius is doing, mainly because I don't think he himself understands."

Lily nodded slowly. "I see. And I understand. But I need to know what to tell Snape. This situation is doing a lot of good things for him. But if he's going to be hurt by it," she shook her head as her brows knitted angrily. "I swear if he gets hurt by it, I'll throttle Sirius myself. It would break Snape."

Remus looked at her with empathetic golden eyes. "I know."

He had to wonder if she understood, from his view of the situation, Severus wasn't the only one in danger of being broken. Sirius was slowly but surely changing, and he still couldn't tell if it was for better or for worse.

XxXxX


	5. Rushed

Amandinka- (rejoices) I'm glad you like it! And don't worry, I'm feeling the J/L ness. And if I go anywhere near the plans I have for this story it _will_ be long

Xadie- Well I tried to give the characters a new image without totally warping the HP world- I'll save that for my next fiction!

Social Twist- Thank you! I'm glad you like my characterization! It's so hard not to shift back to the mental images I got from the book! And don't worry, there will be supreme slashy goodness!

Bluebird161221- Well one can never tell these days! I try to be different with the characters because I feel they have a much broader scope than people give them. Sirius isn't always the good hearted bad boy, and Snape isn't always the resentful jealous greasy child- at least not in my mind!

Cliffe- I'll just have to write more so you'll _know_ you like this fic!

Mrs jdhappiness- (Grins) I'm glad! As for dear Erradane, I'm glad to have written an OC that nobody hates with a fiery passion!

adi ´alias´ hipa- Are you in trouble with the law! 0.o! JK, hope you like this next chappy!

Magda- Glad you likies! Hope you like this next chapter as well!

Cdkobasiuk- I'm glad you like it, I try to make my transition scenes particularly smooth and it appears I've succeeded.

MoroTheWolfGod- If you insist,

Neurotic Squirrel- That is my goal! -

Cookie4monster24- Yes! More drama to come soon!

I would hope so.

Kitty Kat Black- Oh no! An addiction! hands you patches

Lil Miss Tipsyiwuvyaoi- I admit, I am addicted to those kinky pin-scenes. grins pervily

Insaneblackheart- Glad to see a first-timer in the Sevi-Siri section enjoying themselves!

Kawaii Ali- Oooh! A new Sevi-Siri fan! Welcome!

Forrest- Thanks! More updates now I hope!

Mika- (Is extremely flattered) I know! This is my favorite coupling/time period. I wonder why it's not written more often? Meh, either way. Thank you for the complement on Erradane. She's my little sweetheart OC. I hope the next chapters continue to be as satisfying.

Lothlorien1- Sankyu! (say it and listen to it, I love saying Thank you like this)

Evil author- 0.o That's the evilest most flatteringly frightening review I've ever gotten! Lol! Don't worry. I'll continue.

Crimson Symphony- More now!

Kage Miko- Oh you'll see…you'll see! (Insert evil laugh here)

Elizabeth Wolf- I know I know! I've been a horrible updater. But hopefully I'll start updating more frequently now.

Bethany- Wow! What a flattering review! I'm sure to start the next chapter after reading this.

TC- After an argument like that, how can I not?

Ebisu- lol, of course dearling.

SORRY for the hiatus my friends. Major writers block assaulted me. I only hope I can make it up to you all.

CH5-Rushed

If Erradane hadn't loved a challenge, she would have sent James on his merry way, but she did indeed love a challenge and this was indeed a challenge.

He'd told her his entire situation, his feelings on the matter, and began an ill-formulated plan on how to remedy the situation. She in turn held up a hand. She already had an idea in mind.

She walked next to the Slytherin Head Girl making mindless chatter. Narcissa was a bright girl, but she wasn't the best conversationalist.

It was when Erradane's eyes caught sight of a head of red hair that she subtly shifted their walking in that direction. Her mouth set in determination. She only had one chance to make this work…

"OW!"

Lily looked down in confusion at the girl who had just bumped into her, not even with enough force to fall over, but she had. The Slytherin robes caught her view and she found herself looking into the face of the Slytherin Head Girl. "What's going on here?" asked Narcissa.

"She knocked me down on purpose!" said Erradane with the appropriate mix of shock and pain in her voice.

"I did no such thing! That's absolute fodder!" protested Lily.

"Enough! Detention Miss Evans!" said a professor that had just stepped out of his classroom- A teacher that had graduated from Slytherin.

Lily looked down at the girl to see a cocky grin that she was sure only Sirius Black could have when the grin disappeared in a look of pain when the Slytherin's friends came to help her up.

"Oooooh!" growled Lily. But by the time she thought to defend herself it was too late, the Slytherin were gone, and she was left wondering what had just happened.

XxXxX

Erradane found it mildly difficult to keep herself completely calm while James Potter fumed at her. He was after all, twice her size and quite the athlete. Nevertheless, she stayed serene and watched him while he shouted and vented his anger on unsuspecting walls.

"Now she's just going to hate me more!"

"Oh? Last I checked, Lily had no idea you had anything to do with it Potter," said Erradane smoothly. She waited until it was obvious James was listening to continue. "Beyond that, you have the same detention. You'll be alone. I trust I can leave the rest to you?"

"…What do I owe you?"

"I'll decide that when the time comes," said Erradane smiling. "Ta Ta little Griffindor, oh, and don't be too aggressive with the lovely lady Lily, charm her."

"Um…Whatever," said James. "Just, Thanks!" he said running off.

Erradane couldn't stop the smile from coming to her lips. In a way, the boy was adorable, he had a childish charm.

"Didn't know you were playing matchmaker Erradane," said a cool voice next to her ear.

She winced. She hadn't even known her lover was in the hall. "When it's to my advantage." she said walking on- only to find herself pinned to the wall, her lover's blonde hair brushing over her shoulder. She winced again.

"He's going to screw it up you know,"

"Let him determine that," said Erradane.

XxXxX

Sirius was shocked. He couldn't believe he'd been slapped. Instead of letting his rage out on some poor unsuspecting target where Remus could calm him, he let it simmer. No, this was a matter of letting Snape know what the rules were.

XxXxX

Snape wanted to talk to Lily. Lily would know what to say, what to do. But his only friend was nowhere to be found and he was left wandering the halls, searching for some form of comfort. Instead he came across two people having a rather heated argument in the hall.

"Not tonight Eriko," murmured one. "I have to-"

"Do what? Are you cheating on me with one of those Slytherin whores?"

"No!" protested Erradane despite the fact that she was still trying to pull her wrist from the other girl's hold.

Snape could only watch in open mouthed shock as Erradane argued with the Ravenclaw girl.

"Would have never figured Erradane for liking girls."

He spun around to see Sirius who had been standing right behind him with the same expression he had.

"I would have at least thought she'd be the one in charge," murmured Sirius, half to himself, half to Snape.

In the mean time, Erradane had given in to the blonde Raven claw, and it was a sight to behold, each contrasting the other.

Where Erradane had golden skin, black silky curls and deep dark brown eyes, Eriko had pale skin, straight long platinum blonde hair, and violet eyes. They were around the same height and watching them brought to mind only lust.

Snape meanwhile had caught hold of himself and tried to rush by Sirius only to be caught by the wrist and dragged off. Despite himself, he knew he couldn't call for help lest he show that he'd been witness to such a personal event. But every fiber of his mind was screaming at him for the danger he was clearly getting into even if it was against his will.

XxXxX

Lily slammed down her potions book on the desk as she entered a detention she was well assured she hadn't merited.

The teacher glared at her as he stood by the door waiting for the other students to come in for their detentions. And Lily couldn't have been any more irritable than she was the moment James Potter entered with a grin causing the teacher to glare at him.

"I will be in the next classroom over, grading papers. If I hear your chattering, you'll receive another detention-"

"But sir you can't possibly be contemplating leaving me alone with this prat!"

"That's enough! Miss Evans!" he hissed. "Your detention starts now!" he said walking out and slamming the door behind him.

Lily and James stared at the door for a second before looking to each other, James with a grin, and Lily with a scowl that could put icebergs to shame with coolness.

XxXxX

Lily tried to complete her studies but it was difficult with James staring at her like that. Finally, she closed her book slowly. And turned to him with a glare. "What?"  
He froze. Now that he'd finally gotten her attention he was naturally quite giddy, but he didn't know what to say. He'd kept Erradane's words in mind, but that still didn't tell him much. Slowly he walked over and sat on the desk in front of Lily's.

She looked at him suspiciously, the look of boyish confusion on his face not sitting well with her. "I…" he began. "I…Don't know what to say to you," he confessed.

"Then don't say anything." she said looking back to her work.

"But I want to!" he protested. "You're not like the other girls at all!"

"What was your first hint?" she said not looking up at him.

"Your reasoning for not sleeping with me."

Her eyes shot up to him with a cool glare. "That's because-"

"Because you have respect for yourself." he finished. "Not because you fear for your reputation, or pregnancy, or any of that rot. It's because you respect yourself and know you deserve better than me." he murmured. Lily was at a loss for how to respond so he continued eagerly. "You…You stick up for what you believe in, you don't care what others think- And you're smart and hard working. You're beautiful and that's obvious- But! That's not what draws people to you- You're…A lot of what I wish I had in myself…" he said slowly, as if he'd only realized it at that moment.

Lily's mouth opened and closed slowly at the revelations James had just made. She'd only seen him as a virgin chaser and a bully. But now she saw him as he really was. A child trying to attach himself to what he admired. "…Thank you." she murmured. "I'm flattered."

James smiled brightly and opened his mouth right before closing it. This was not, he realized, an appropriate time to ask her out on a date. Not that it'd ever stopped him before, but he felt that to do so right now would be to lose the progress he'd so painstakingly made.

"…Maybe James, just maybe, when you learn to respect yourself and others," said Lily slowly, "You'll be someone I'd be extremely proud to associate with." said Lily closing her book. "Detention's over." she said nodding at the clock. "It's time to go."

XxXxX

Severus couldn't have been more terrified than when Sirius led them to a passage he hadn't known existed and into a painfully empty Great Hall.

He lifted Snape and sat him on the table in front of him standing between his legs and holding on to his thighs. "We need to talk Snape." said Sirius seriously.

"No! We don't!" said Snape trying to back away from Sirius. When Sirius pulled him close to him by wrapping his arms around his torso and they were face to face, he gave up his squirming. "Let go Black." he said coolly, though he was trembling at the same time. Partially from fury, partially from confusion.

"No," said Sirius allowing his lips to graze Severus' shoulder.

"I don't want to be part of your game anymore!" said Snape bracing his hands against Sirius's shoulders only to yelp when Sirius bit down on his shoulder.

"A game?" said Sirius in a cool voice. "Fine then. We'll make a game. Rule one. You don't tell me what to do." he said as his hands brushed down Snape's sides and he continued to ravage Snape's neck. "Rule two. You don't hide from me." he said nipping at the skin again, pleased when Snape released a low moan. "Third." Snape winced as Sirius grabbed the undersides of his legs flipping him forward so he was on his back on the table with his arms pinned to his sides as Severus crawled over him. "I win." said Sirius taking Severus' mouth in a savage kiss.

Snape's hands clenched and unclenched as his mind tried to compute the situation but every second he only got more and more confused as Sirius pinned his wrists above his head with one hand and held his head in place with the other deepening the kiss.

__

Why?

Sirius nibbled at his lower lip, his hold loosening and then tightening on Severus' wrists as he cherished every part of the sweet mouth he was kissing, he didn't see, but felt the extreme flush of Severus' cheeks as they kissed, the tension in the other boys body going unnoticed as he failed to struggle.

__

Why me?

His hand loosed from Severus' hair and slid down his side and in the front of his robes to brush smooth cool skin. Caressing a form that was soft, if not a little too skinny. His hand traveled down to his hips where he found the roughness of a scar, pausing there.

__

I don't understand. What's happening?

Sirius pulled back to see Snape's confused tear-filled dark eyes. He wiped the tears away with curiosity. He'd never really seen these tears, but at least in the end, he knew they were his. Just as Severus was. Snape was shaking beneath him, looking more frail than he'd ever seen him, but at the same time, more beautiful.

"Why? Why me?" murmured Snape.

"Because I want you." replied Sirius, kissing the trails where the tears had run down the pale cheeks. "All of you."

XxXxX

Erradane's mind was far from clear when she'd entered the common room, bruised wrists, sore lips, and a pain on her scalp where her hair had been tugged. She only realized it had been an hour when Snape entered, staring at her blankly with the same look on his face that she knew she'd had on hers but a minute ago- All save for the fact that Snape's eyes were far more confused than her own.

He walked past her, watching her the whole time as if she were an animal prone to pouncing and once he reached the stairway to the common rooms took off at a run. She watched where he'd gone blankly for a moment before laughing briefly.

"The path of true love never did run smooth," she murmured. "But our path is far rockier than that."

With that she got up and walked to her dorm room, wondering once again if the wounds created within the protective walls of the school could ever be healed.

XxXxX

BONUS

Sirius- (molests Snape)

Snape- (Glares) Damn you Kitsune! How could you do this to me?

Kitsune- The readers told me to! (Snaps pictures)

Erradane- I am sooo not on the bottom! I mean come on! I may be an illegitimate child, but I'm still a black Damnit!

Eriko- What was that?

Erradane- Err-Nothin!"

Kitsune- Uh…Review for more?

Snape- Please don't!

Sirius- (pauses…Before molesting some more)


	6. Torn

Strange Little Child- Thanks! I'm glad everyone's taken to this story so well.

Misho82- It's one of my fav couplings too, and so few people write it, (Sigh)

Bardia- I iz a bad author . I'd update more if it weren't for school! The principal is killing my plot bunnies!

Drk innocence- Thanks! I thought this character portrayal worked well personally, but no one else was writing it, so I had to try.

Rookwood- Thanks, I'll attempt, but with school and all it's hard to write\

BlackDragon1126-Thanx

Lil' Miss TipsyIwuvyaoi- Admittedly, as you can probably tell, those are my favorite scenes. I just have to see how many more I can get away with before I get one of my stories tossed off ffdotnet again

Eyes0nme19- Thanks, I'll try

EnchantedBlood- I noticed you didn't ask for updates v.v Either way, I'll try and add that to the list!

Kitty Kat Black- I try! I try! The principal is killing my plot bunnies with his no unexcused absence policy!

Forrest- Thanks! I'm particularly fond of that scene

Jadestonedreams- Glad you enjoyed

Hopgoblen- Yeah, I had to give Snape a reason for his greasiness v.v Poor guy

Kawaii Ali- I know! I want to read some more placed in this era! It drove me insane not to see any so I wrote one!

AMuseME24- Gah . I'm horrible at updating! Four weeks left of school!

BlackRose1346- Workin on it!

Crimson Symphony- Teehee, The characters are still so young to me, it's wonderful to write them learning. And your review brings that to mind.

Hiya-chan- I would . But last time I got kicked off Ffdotnet

Beth- Don't I know it. I take too long, (sigh)

Oya- But wouldn't so many people like to be in the same position?

Kitty Kat Black- You poor girl, you know my updating habits . 

Lenora- Yes. This great evil is your fault.

NejiDragon- LOL

Amandinka- LOL, I like the way you think

NejiDragon- Imagines a chibi Siri

Dash Away- Teehee, I wanted to make Snape a good guy to explain his adult behavior. As for Erradane and her sexy girlfriend, sighs Love for Yuri as well as Yaoi!

Blackdragon1126-And I'm glad of it

Aloria-Catalonia- Glad to- Even if it takes me forever!

Bardia- I'm working on it! I promise! . It's just hard to avoid plot bunnies!

CuriousDreamWeaver- I'm afraid I always torture my characters- but you lub it

Iori 0.o- Thanks! I will

CognitioneDignus- Glad you like it

Ch6- Torn

Crying himself to sleep seemed a very good idea. But for some reason he couldn't. The tears would prick behind his eyes, building a pressure until he got a headache. And he settled on hating him.

He didn't want the attraction to Sirius fucking Black.

He didn't want his skin to burn every time their skin touched.

He didn't want his face to heat up every time he spotted him.

He didn't want heat to pool in his groin every time they were alone.

He didn't want any of it.

He didn't intend to blame himself for the physical attraction. He was no stranger to the thought of untraditional love, even if he hadn't considered it for himself he'd never cared when others did it. It wasn't his business after all.

But this time he'd somehow made it very much his business- against all reason. It wasn't as if he had a choice on whether it would continue. He was well assured if he tried to hide, Black would simply seek him out for private lessons.

Something he couldn't understand at all. Why? Why did Sirius Black want Severus Snape? And as much as this forced connection irked him, how much more would it hurt when Sirius decided to toss him away?

XxXxX

Snape thoughtlessly scribbled notes in the margins of his potions book with a sigh as his teacher droned on, and on, and on…

He chewed on the end of his sugar quill- A gift from an amorous girl- as he stirred his cauldron, not paying attention to what Slughorn was saying. The man, though being decent at potions, was still an arrogant prat and Severus was adept at potions anyways.

Meanwhile, Sirius wasn't concentrated on potions either, instead, he was concentrating on Snape's lips, which were concentrated on that damned sugar quill. The library incident the previous night made him curious of how Snape would proceed- Though he knew exactly how he planned to, regardless of Snape's intent.

"Oie, Siri, what's up with you staring at Snivellus?"

Sirius' head shot up, almost impacting with James'. "Eh? Oh, personal interest."

James simply raised a brow. Though he'd been too busy clumsily trying to charm Lily since class had begun, he hadn't forgotten to note the low amount of pranks on their favorite victim- That led to the fact that they hadn't actually pulled a prank on Snivellus in days now.

"Personal interest? What are you up to Sirius Black?" asked James with an interested smirk.

Sirius froze, he didn't know how James would react to his new… "personal interest." Needing time to think out how to genuinely level it out to James without James deeming him Sirius-ly-insane, he placed his hand on James' upper thigh.

"You're my personal interest Potter, I want your hot body writhing under me,"

James managed to hold back a shiver as he raised a brow at Sirius, it was obvious Sirius was avoiding the question, it was not however, a crime to have secrets. He figured Sirius would tell him eventually so he went along with the joke, putting his hand on Sirius' and scooting it up while purring sensually.

"Nice try Sirius, but you know how I feel on this matter, you'd have to be on bottom,"

Sirius rolled his eyes and let out a "Psh!" as he withdrew his hand sourly. "As if," he responded as James laughed at his quick change in mood.

XxXxX

A game, that's all this was. Severus had seen the rather sensual play between Potter and Black. At first he'd been shocked- then slightly aroused- but in the end it brought him to one conclusion, Black wanted him as a plaything.

And obviously a temporary plaything, as much as he hated him, Snape had to admit Potter was a beautiful male, he and Sirius looked like sex gods together. He flushed turning away quickly. "Wasn't as if I wanted the prat anyways," he muttered to himself as he set back to his work.

Lily scooted into the seat beside him. "Well I'd hope you still wanted the prat after what I went through to get information."

"Gah! Don't startle me like that Evans!" said Snape putting a hand to his pounding heart. "What do you mean? You figured out what's going on? Tell me- And I never wanted that pra-"

"Calm down! Calm down, I managed to talk to Remus, it seems he's on our side in this," said Lily calmly.

"Our side? So it is a prank," said Snape, heart sinking.

"Well, we can't say that," said Lily carefully.

Snape's head raised in his confusion. "What?"

"Well, Remus noticed Sirius' behavior, but Sirius hasn't said anything about pranking you, to Remus or James. If you ask me, were it a prank, he'd involve his cronies."

"That seems logical," mused Snape. "But…What if Remus is on it too, and he's just not telling us?"

"Well, personally I think you should talk to him yourself if you want reassurance. He's not the lying type Sev," replied Lily.

The thought of talking to anyone of the Marauder's of his free will seemed both foolish and frightening to Snape- Not that he'd ever tell Lily that- but it seemed that this was his best way of getting through this ordeal intact.

XxXxX

Erradane flipped through the pages of a book on Veelas in fascination- Or, well, as close to fascination as Erradane could get, which was the equivalent of slightly less than bored in anyone else's mind. She stroked the black cat in her lap absentmindedly, causing the creature's violet eyes to shut in pleasure as it purred.

This was probably why she didn't notice the approach of Bellatrix.

"What are you up to Erradane?" asked Bellatrix coolly.

Erradane blinked twice before looking at Bellatrix carefully. Her cousin was a heated girl with a cruel temper, and as talented as Erradane was, she didn't want to take the effort to fuse or defuse this particular bomb.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about Bella," she said trying to go back to reading her book.

She was interrupted once again as Bellatrix slammed her hands on the arms of the chair she was in. She held back a sigh, it seemed someone had already lit the fuse to this bomb. "Don't call me Bella." hissed Bellatrix coolly. "The family may acknowledge you as a Black, but I don't, your skin alone is enough to prove that!"

Erradane placed her palm flat on the back of the cat in her lap in a soothing gesture, the creature's violet eyes were glowing brightly as it stared at Bellatrix, ears drawn back.

"What is this about Bellatrix?" asked Erradane calmly once again.

"What is this business you have going on with Snape? Are you planning to be a blood-traitor? You're probably already a Mudblood so- AHH!" she screeched. The cat in Erradane's lap had scratched her leaving three red trails across her cheek. "Bloody Mongrel!" she shouted, grabbing the cat by the neck and tossing it towards the wall.

Within seconds Erradane was up, eyes flaming as she shoved Bellatrix roughly into the wall and put her wand at her throat. "Don't! Push me…" she hissed. "What I do and with whom is my business!" she said coolly. "Now I recommend you leave before I hex your nose off…Cousin." said Erradane coolly.

Bellatrix sneered. "You're no cousin of mine," she said shoving Erradane's wand arm away as she headed to her dormitory.

Erradane sighed as she slowly un-tensed. She picked up the book on Veelas gently as she looked at a Tapestry of a Snake and a Lion fighting- as it was in the Slytherin dormitory, the Lion of course, appeared to be losing.

She wondered how much longer it would be before Sirius too would meet trials due to his decisions. That, and how long she could shield him from them.

XxXxX

"It's preposterous!" roared James. "Absolutely preposterous!"

"Now James-" began Remus.

"No! How dare that bloody divination teacher give me a bloody detention!" he fumed.

"Well, you did put…questionable substances in his tea-leaves…" murmured Remus. He himself had trouble hiding a smile at that. Though he himself disapproved of…cannabis, it was cleaver of James to put it in the tealeaves, and had caused their teacher to have more…interesting visions.

"Well if the prat was a real seer he'd have seen it coming wouldn't he of?" fumed James.

"Yeah!" piped in Peter excitedly.

Remus sighed. "Well there's nothing to be done for it but to go to the detention now is there?"

"Bloody hell," muttered James. "And Siri was ditching that period so there it'll be a boring detention!" he groaned.

XxXxX

Sirius had indeed been ditching that period, when he'd found Severus trying to sneak to his Herbology class through a back way, he'd decided he had more interesting things to do, the first one being to pin a struggling Snape against a wall.

"Damnit Black this has to stop!" protested Severus in an irritated voice.

"But Sev, it's barely started!" said Sirius pressing on the other boy with a knee-weakening kiss.

As Severus had learned, knee-weakening kisses were both existent and dangerous as he was forced to cling to Sirius' shoulders for support. He barely noticed when Sirius smiled against his mouth, tilting his head to deepen the kiss, nor did he notice Sirius' nimble hands undoing his closed robe or un-tucking his shirt.

He did notice when Sirius' palms touched his exposed chest however.

"Wait!" he said as he breathed harshly trying to pull away. "Stop!"

Sirius groaned at the irritating distraction before looking down at the flustered and enticingly mussed Severus. "What is it?"

Severus, being surprised that Sirius had actually listened took this time to pull together and glare. "I want this to stop. I refuse to be your plaything!"

"…Eh?"  
"I saw you and Potter in Potions!" he said pointing accusingly. "I'm not just some cheap trollop you can snog when Potter isn't feeling in the mood! I don't go around kissing Lucius in front of-"

Severus let out a yelp as his back hit the wall and he felt Sirius' eyes burn into him and when he looked up, Sirius was giving him the most furious look he'd ever seen on the young Black's face.

"You've been snogging Lucius?" he said coldly.

His even tone alone was enough to send ice water through Severus' veins. "No!" he responded quickly. "Why would I-"

"It better stay that way!" growled Sirius. "If that bastard Lucius even looks at you wrong!" he broke off, infuriated by the mere suggestion. What he neglected to acknowledge however, was that beneath the anger, underlined a thin sickly layer of fear.

Maybe Severus was attracted to Lucius. The boy was handsome, talented, and a Slytherin- these things might appeal to Snape. Beyond that, if rumors served true, Lucius was great in the sack. An image of Lucius with a panting flushed Snape beneath him appeared in his mind.

He grit his teeth and growled, tightening his grip on Snape's arms in a painful manner that caused the other boy to whimper. Being brought back to the present, Sirius saw only one way to remedy his recently stumbled upon melancholy.

He yanked Severus' already unbuttoned shirt off and leaned down to fasten his mouth on the smaller boy's shoulder, immersing himself in the heady taste and scent of the other boy in an animalistic manner.

Snape in return let out a breathy gasp at the heat that began coursing through his body as Sirius suckled, licked, and nipped his way down his chest working on unfastening his pants- a task which he quickly achieved, yanking both them and his black boxers down, leaving Severus exposed to him and feeling completely vulnerable.

"Wait!" he said trying to curl in on himself as tears threatened to gather at the corner of his eyes.

Sirius paid him no heed however and yanked his legs apart before Snape felt a sensation he'd never felt before. He arched his back letting out a soundless cry as his length was engulfed in a moist hot heat.

He put his hands on Sirius' shoulders, not sure whether he was pushing him away or pulling him towards him, in the end he found himself trying to thrust into the warm cavern.

Sirius prevented this by holding his hips steady however, ministering to Snape's apparent need, relishing in the little gasps, half said words, and unintelligible sounds.

Each motion he made however, voiced one fact.

Snape gasped, his mouth open as he felt the heat flooding from his body along with his strength. Without Sirius' support, he found himself sliding to the floor, down to Sirius' level.

Sirius once again began nursing Severus' shoulder biting down before traveling up the wizards neck and stopping right below his ear. He finally said verbally what his body had been screaming the whole time.

"Mine."


End file.
